Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to field effect transistors, and in particular, to methods of fabricating fin field effect transistors.
Due to their small-size, multi-functionality, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are considered important elements in the electronic industry. The semiconductor devices can be generally classified into memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data, and hybrid devices including both of memory and logic elements. Increased demand for electronic devices with faster speed and/or lower power consumption may require semiconductor devices having faster operating speed and/or lower operating voltage. To satisfy these requirements, the semiconductor devices may include components with more complex structures and/or increased integration density.